O Inicio de Algo
by The Prince's Tale s2
Summary: Uma guerra em 1966 mudaria tudo... Mini-fic - Slash - Fluffy


_Nossa como eu sinto falta de escrever._

_Então como não tenho muito tempo agora, e a vontade de escrever é muita aqui têm uma mini fic dedicada a minha mãe que faz aniversario hoje. _

_É slash e se você não gostasse não estaria aqui, mas fica o aviso._

* * *

Era 1966, James Potter agora com 16 anos enfrentava sua primeira guerra contra as trevas. Por onde olhava haviam pessoas gritando, tentando se defender, tentando defender a pessoa amada, haviam pessoas morrendo ali, do seu lado.

E ele não conseguia tirar aquela pessoa do pensamento, mais precisamente a pessoa que mais maltratou nos primeiros 2 anos em hogwarts e que passou a amar depois do terceiro.

Não chegou a contar isso para ele e era isso que o correia por dentro, podia morrer nessa batalha ou pior, Ele podia morrer nessa batalha.

Potter procurava por ele em todos os cantos, se devendendo dos feitiços que eram atirados contra ele e atirando feitiços nos encapusados que se metiam na sua frente.

Até que viu uma pessoa correndo para dentro do castelo, ele correndo. Não esperou nem um segundo e correu atras dele, menos de um minuto foi atingido no braço, ignorou e continuou correndo, nao queria, não podia perde-lo de vista.

Acabou chegando ao banheiro dos monitores onde estava tudo num breu que potter teve que semicerrar os olhos para poder ver alguma coisa, com tanta correria, com tanto desespero esqueceu que um simples lumus iluminaria todo o lugar.

Quando finalmente james ouviu a respiração atras de si, ja era tarde.

- Porque esta me seguindo Potter?

James não pode segurar o suspiro de alivio, primeiro por nar ser nenhum comensal da morte e segundo porque era ele.

James ignorou a varinha cutucando suas costas e o perigo que ela significava e se virou abraçando Snape como se sua vida depende-se disso.

- Oh severus, ainda bem que você esta a salvo. – James sussurrou.

Severus estava acima de tudo assustado com o que estava acontecendo lá fora e petrificado com o que potter estava fazendo.

- o... o qu... o que esta fazendo? – severus perguntou se soltando bruscamente do abraço de james.

James queria fugir agora, o que falaria seria algo que nunca falará para mais niguem, por isso tinha medo, medo de ser negado, medo de entregar seu coração e ter ele quebrado.

- Estou apaixonado por voce.

Severus abriu a boca para falar mas james fez sinal para que se cala-se, ele tinha que dizer tudo agora ou não falaria mais.

- Depois que voltamos para o terceiro ano, fiquei encantado por você, primeiro pensei que tinha me enfeitiçado, mas quando chegou o quarto ano e eu continuava encantado vi que estava apaixonado, sua maneira de falar, dos sorrisos rarosque eu vi, da maneira como você franze as sombrancelhas quando esta concentrado, até da maneira como você mexe as poções na aula.  
O que ontem eram dúvidas, hoje são certezas, eu quero te ver todos os dias, ter você do meu lado, me olhando como eu te olho, me amando como eu te amo. – james respirou fundo – Eu sei que te tratei mal nesses anos, mas era a unica forma de chegar perto de você, me desculpe.

Assim que terminou de falar, James sentiu um peso saindo de dentro de si, finalmente tinha se declarado. Mas o momento não durou porque a vergonha se apoderou dele.

Severus ia começar a falar quando tudo começou a abanar, temeu por james, segurou sua mao e começou a correr, no meio docorredor tudo começou a desmoronar... logo perdeu os sentidos e tudo se apagou.

* * *

Quando Severus acordou, 7 dias depois da batalhar ter acabado, em uma das camas da enfermaria temeu o pior.

- Como se sente meu rapaz? – Era dumbledore

- Bem. – respondeu – Ainda estamos em guerra?

- Acabou meu menino, temi que escolhece o lado errado. – Severus estremeceu quando percebeu que quase tinha escolhido o lado errado mesmo.

- Estão todos bem? – Severus não se reconheceu perguntando isso.

- irão todos recuperar. – dumbledore sorria sentado na cama de severus comendo chocolates.

Dumbledore se levanto da cama de severus quando uma professora se pos a sua frente.

- Perdemos tudo Dumbledore, minha sala esta arruinada, o castelo esta destruido, hogwarts esta destruida, perdemos tudo.

Dumbledore olhou para severus que tinha arregalado os olhos com a gritaria da professora, e guiou o olhar de severus até uma cama a sua frente onde um moreno de cabelos arrepiados dormia.

- Nós não perdemos nada, professora, absolutamente nada.

Dumbledore sorriu para severus que tambem sorriu e logo voltou a olhar para um James Potter adormecido.

Realmente nada estava perdido, o amor estava ali, todos estavam vivos e como sempre dumbledore tinha razao.

* * *

Foi quando Potter acordou todo descabelado e olhou diretamente nos olhos de um envergonhado Severus Snape... Agora sim, seria o inicio de algo.

Fim?


End file.
